


I Can Brush You, If You Want Me To?

by ByTheDawn



Series: ...And Other Stories [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested work; Red Beauty fluff. Inspired by this [<a href="http://bythedawn.tumblr.com/post/69728816605/rubeslucas-bellebeautyfrench-i-can-brush-you">x</a>]</p><p>After running around in the woods all night, Ruby returns to Belle's bed with matted and dirty fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Brush You, If You Want Me To?

The low growl that announced the wolf’s arrival no longer startled Belle. She’d gotten used to her girlfriend’s monthly adventures and the chilly nights where she left the window open so she wouldn’t have to sleep on the forest floor. If anyone had told her years ago she would be snuggling up to a massive wolf in her bed every twenty-eight days or so, she would have laughed at them and waved it off. Now, she secretly longed for the nights when Ruby came home in her wolf form and trotted to the bed, settling against her. Belle always woke up and generally she buried her face in tangled fur that smelled like forest and dirt. Finding her girlfriend naked and relaxed in her arms the next day was a bonus.

Belle opened her eyes as a smile settled on her sleepy features. At the foot of the bed, the beautiful predator waited, licking her lips before tilting her head down. Belle frowned—usually Ruby would be up here with her already. She sat, reaching for the lamp on her nightstand, and switched it on, blinking against the intrusion. Ruby whimpered, scratching the ground with her paw.

“What’s up, Rubs…?” Belle questioned softly, and Ruby circled a little on the spot, showing her flank. Well, that cleared that up. It seemed Ruby had managed to tangle herself in some thorny bush that had knotted up her fur. She must have pulled herself loose, but several strands of the plant material still clung to her. Belle bit her lip.

“Are you hurt?” She asked as she patted the bed. This time, Ruby did jump up and laid down, rolling onto her unencumbered side. Belle crawled over to her girlfriend to check if there was any blood, but she couldn’t see any. Maybe she had some shallow cuts that would surely hurt in the morning, but nothing major had happened to her. Belle felt her heart rate drop considerably at that. She leaned forward a moment to press her face into the soft fur of Ruby’s neck and Ruby lifted her head affectionately, whining softly at the intimate contact.

“I missed you.” Belle mumbled, and Ruby nudged her knee, licking it before lying back down and stretching her paws. The thorns must really be bothering her. Settling Indian style between the legs of the big bad wolf, Belle reached out with sure hands, beginning the tedious task of unravelling coarse hair to free the branches and pull them away. It was a long processes, but one she quite enjoyed; before long, Belle was humming, and Ruby’s eyes fell shut as her breathing settled. Belle bit her lip as Ruby’s hind leg started twitching with pleasure, and Ruby’s tail flicked lazily against the bed.

Once the twigs were untangled, Belle ran her hand over the abused area and found the fur fuzzy and irregular. Frowning, she ran her hand to Ruby’s head, scratching her under a strong jaw and causing Ruby to stretch out all her legs in leisurely indulgence. Ruby, Belle realized, was having the time of her life.

“Stay here.” Belle whispered and slid off the bed as an idea came to her. Quickly, she grabbed her soft brush from the bathroom and clambered onto the bed again, meeting Ruby’s eyes as the massive head lifted curiously. The pleading whine that left Ruby’s throat at the sight of the brush made Belle grin and she pressed a kiss on Ruby’s nose.

“You owe me a back rub tomorrow.” Belle warned her, and Ruby yawned lazily before dropping her head back down and stretching out. Obviously, her girlfriend was more than ready to receive part two of Belle’s treatment.

“Two back rubs.” Belle warned, but with bemused enjoyment, she set to work brushing Ruby’s fur into soft puffs. Ruby was shaken out of her pleasure-filled haze only long enough to roll onto her other side once Belle was done with her left flank. By the time Belle was done, dusk was almost upon them, and Ruby—fearless were-wolf Ruby—was like wax in Belle’s hands. Big yellow eyes had fallen shut, Ruby’s tongue hung out of her mouth, and she was drooling onto the bed sheet. Her leg still twitched involuntarily whenever Belle touched the curve of her hip bone, and Belle had never been more in love with her dual-natured lover as she was now. The way the beast could be tamed with soft touches of her fingers was such a beautiful gift that Belle gladly gave up her rest for it.

“All done…” She eventually announced gently, and Ruby whined, nudging her with her nose for more. Belle laughed.

“You are so spoiled…” She chastised, and mischievous eyes settled upon her. Belle laughed and tapped Ruby on the nose to get her to back off.

“Don’t give me those puppy-dog eyes, Rubs, I think I deserve some cuddles and a little sleep now, don’t you?” She added, but there was no venom in her voice. Ruby lazily drew herself up on all fours and walked up to the head of the bed, settling over the blankets and waiting for Belle to settle in place. This time, Belle laid herself down over front paws, back pressed against the animal’s soft belly and Ruby’s fearsome jaw resting against the top of her head. She should be petrified to be this close to a killer, but instead, Belle had never felt safer.

“I love you…” Belle mumbled as she closed her eyes, drawing the blankets up over herself, and sinking into oblivion almost right away. She was too tired to notice the first rays of sunlight shining into the cozy bedroom, and missed Ruby’s silent transformation. She smiled, however, when a strong arm enveloped her and extra soft hair tickled her face as Ruby’s lips pressed against her cheek.

“I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.” Ruby answered her belatedly, her voice full of emotion over the night’s events. Belle wanted to answer, to wake herself up enough to do so, but it was a useless effort; she was too far gone already. She managed a soft whimper in recognition and shivered when Ruby crawled under the blankets with her, spooning her from behind. Belle basked in soft breathing against her neck and fingers playing gently over her stomach, and drifted off to the thought of being safe and loved in the arms of one of the most beautiful creatures in all the realms—a creature with mighty soft hair and a not-so-secret love of pampering. It was perfection, and worth every minute of missed sleep—sleep the two caught up on as they lazed in bed well into the afternoon, only interrupted with a long back rub for Belle after a belated breakfast.


End file.
